Venus
Content Author: Big Papa Coyote "Can't hide in a shell when you're orgasming."Venus is a giant kapa, a turtle-morph subspecies, who has been transformed to her gargantuan size by the corrupted waters of the Lake. "One day I was bathing in the Lake all alone when it suddenly... changed. I couldn't put my finger on it at the time, but the more I bathed the dirtier I felt. I soon left, deciding that I should stay away for a while... but I had such intense dreams that night, unlike any I ever had before. I kept thinking of naked bodies rubbing up and down against my own body, of large cocks of every shape and description teasing my pussy or my plump rear, sliding between my cunt lips or my buttocks. After that I just couldn't seem to help myself, I had to go back to the Lake and take another dip, and another, and another." Ingame Description: She takes in a tremendous gulp of air before stretching, arching her back as far her shell will let her while her green hands flutter near her monumental rack. You take in the sight of the green giantess, from her wet yet curly red locks of hair, to her dark green, her almost black lips, her massive mammaries which she's currently fondling quite lewdly, to the hard turtle shell, the front of which covers her belly yet supports her exposed breasts like some kind of perverse hard corset. She pinches a pert nipple, cooing in pleasure before finally opening her eyes and taking notice of you. "Oh my, a visitor? Or just a sneaky voyeur? What a little thing you are. Or maybe it's all this dreadful weight I've gained. I was of a much smaller, petite stature before the demons began pumping all those yummy liquids into the Lake. I'm afraid I got a little gluttonous and gained a few pounds. What do you think? Has little Venus gone overboard?" Ingame Description: As you row through the lake you encounter a familiar sight, a giant shell as big as an island. As you row near it the terrapin giantess, Venus emerges from the corrupted waters. One giant green hand plays with her titanic jugs as the other remains in the water playing with her unseen sex. It takes several moments before she notices you. "Oh my, it's you again, my favorite voyeur! Did you come back for a little peek, or do you want to have some real fun?" "I always wanted tits as big as mountains, so now that I got them why not have fun with them?" Hermifying Venus Select to destroy the Factory and corrupt the lake Have ten (10) Incubi Draft in inventory when visiting Venus. |} "Once we go in our shells no one can mess with us, at least until the Demons came with their lust magic. Can't hide in a shell when you're orgasming." Options *'Peek:' You're a voyeur; she's the exhibitionist. *'Hug Boobs:' She hugs you to her enormous breasts; you get the best titfuck imaginable. *'Fuck:' You're a dildo. *'Urethra Fuck:' You're a sounding rod. (After she grows a dick.) *'Talk:' You learn more about her and her race. This also calms down her corruption, which if it maxes out, Bad End! *'Leave:' Return to Camp. "You're just so small and sweet I want to pick you up and give you a great big hug."